deejayzaysgeneralfandomcom-20200214-history
Supor epik awsum ferham and isaiah n maurice adventcha
Isaiah:We need to go on a super duper adventure of sorts...I'm serious. Ferham: Really? That'd be awesome! :3 Isaiah:That's right, buddy girl...friend! *grabs her shoulder hand brings her closer* We need to get out and like explore; it could be like a generic Japanese Role-Playing Game! Ferham: Oh yeah, I play a lot of those! o3o Isaiah:So have I! Ferham: And it'll be just us~? Isaiah:...I guess, unless I find Maurice! Isaiah:In case you're wondering, Maurice is my best friend. Isaiah:What should we take...? Ferham: Well, you still have the Illumina, right? Isaiah:In the basement. Ferham: Alright. Isaiah:Do you want me to get it, or...? Ferham: Well, if we're gonna need it, yeah. :3 Isaiah:And besides I've mastered ice power not too long ago... Isaiah:Then in that case, I will. *runs downstairs, gets it and runs back up* Alright, should we take extracurricular stuff? Ferham: Yeah, we probably should. Isaiah:I'm taking my basketball. Ferham: Lemme think about what I'll take... Isaiah:Condoms? Ferham: ...That too. :3 Isaiah:...You're serious? Ferham: Well, that's not all. Isaiah:Lubricant? Ferham: Yeah, yeah, but I was trying to think of personal items... Isaiah:I was just being a smart-mouth. *laughs* Ferham: ...Oh. o3o Isaiah:So we're taking the coke right? Ferham: Now you're just pushing it.Unless you're talking about cola. Isaiah:Nah man, I smoke weed err'day!...you won't get that reference. Ferham: I sort of do... Isaiah:What is it? Ferham: ...Something from a rap song? Isaiah:Close enough; Snoop Dogg. Ferham: Oh. Isaiah:I'm taking my Laptop, Vita and 3DS because I have that little of a life! Ferham: Well, I'll take mine and an iPod. Beat that. :3 Isaiah:I'll take... Chocolate Salty Balls. Isaiah:Wait, no, those taste terrible. I'm gonna take my SHOWER IN A CAN! Ferham: Alright. o3o Isaiah:*takes her foot and strokes it* Ferham: *Giggles, curling her toes a bit* Oh, Isaiah~ Isaiah:*wags his tail* Isaiah:Where to first? Ferham: *Looking at a map, I guess?* Isaiah:Are you ignoring me, or...? Ferham: No, I'm trying to figure out where to go here <_> Isaiah:Corner store? Ferham: Yeah, pick up a few things. o3o Isaiah:*runs over to the corner store* Ferham: *Watching* Isaiah:What're you getting? Ferham: Soft drinks, toiletries, other stuff, you? Isaiah:Chewing gum. *farts* Ferham: Alright... *Totally ignoring that last part* Isaiah:*buys his stuff* Ready, Ferham? Ferham: *Same* Yeah. :3 Isaiah:Alright, let's go! Maurice:*nearby* HI ISAIAH. Isaiah:*runs out there*...Maurice? Ferham: Well hey, Maurice! :3 Maurice:But...who's she? Isaiah:Ferham, my girlfriend. Maurice:When did you get a girlfriend? Isaiah:Not too long ago... Ferham: *Nods* :3 Maurice:Well...HI! Maurice:What are you guys doing? Ferham: Well, we were going to go on an adventure... Maurice:What kind? Isaiah:Just exploration, I guess. (GAPPPP) *saiah:So, here we are... should we set up the tent and stuff? *12:36 MaverickHunterSigma Ferham: I'll help. :3 *12:37 Mr.Zaya *moar time skip* *Isaiah:Alright...! *12:41 MaverickHunterSigma Ferham: How's it look? *12:41 Mr.Zaya Isaiah:*looks at the instruction manual* Okay, we got it set up right. *12:45 MaverickHunterSigma Ferham: Good to hear! *12:46 Mr.Zaya Isaiah:So, now what? *Maurice:.. *12:48 MaverickHunterSigma Ferham: ...*Shrug* *12:48 Mr.Zaya Isaiah:Well, I'm ready to sleep. *Maurice:DITTO! *12:50 MaverickHunterSigma Ferham: Okay then. :3 *12:50 Mr.Zaya Isaiah:*goes in the tent* *12:51 MaverickHunterSigma Ferham: *Going in with him, I guess?* *12:51 Mr.Zaya Isaiah:*cuddles with her* *Maurice:*stays outside* *12:52 MaverickHunterSigma Ferham: *Cuddling up to him, giggling* X3 *12:53 Mr.Zaya Isaiah:*strokes her back* *12:56 MaverickHunterSigma Ferham: *Kissing him* *12:56 Mr.Zaya Isaiah:*kissing back* *1:01 MaverickHunterSigma Ferham: *Already slipped her shoes off, wrapping her leg around his as she caresses him* *1:02 Mr.Zaya Isaiah:*turned on, wagging his tail* *1:08 MaverickHunterSigma Ferham: *Stroking him, kissing him again* *1:09 Mr.Zaya Maurice:Hey guys, what are you- *looks* Never mind... *leaves* *Isaiah:*ignoring Maurice and begins stroking her thighs* *1:12 MaverickHunterSigma Ferham: *Giggling* *1:13 Mr.Zaya Isaiah:*nibbles on her neck a little* *1:20 MaverickHunterSigma Ferham: *Moaning softly* *1:20 Mr.Zaya Isaiah:*smiles* * *1:26 MaverickHunterSigma Ferham: I love you, Isaiah... *1:27 Mr.Zaya Isaiah:I love you too! *begins massaging her feet* *1:33 MaverickHunterSigma Ferham: *Trilling, her toes curling* *1:34 Mr.Zaya Isaiah:*wags his tail* i'll fix it leave me alone Category:Chat logs